


Hello Love

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	1. Chapter 1

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Fine 

One night Ai was walking home from the movies really late.

Leo was out on patrol and also looking for a mate as he was on his mating season.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina was walking home from late night shopping.

Raph was out on patrol with Leo and also looking for a mate since he was on his mating season.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai walked into her apartment.

Leo saw a girl and smirked going after her in the shadows.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina walked up the steps of her apartment. 

Raph saw a girl and smirked as he went after her in the shadows.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai got naked and fell asleep in her bed.

Leo knocked her out taking her to the lair.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina was unconscious. 

Raph went in and took her to the lair. 

(brb)  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok

Ai was asleep in his arms shivering.

Leo laid her down on his bed and started nipping her neck.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph laid her down on his bed and started nipping her neck. 

Angelina was unconscious.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai opened her eyes and screamed struggling underneath him.

Leo sucked on her shoulders leaving dark purple spots.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph sucked on her neck leaving bite marks.

Angelina woke up and screamed. "STOP!"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Can you please stop copying me?  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Please write something else  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned in pain and in pleasure.

Leo sucked on a nipple tweaking the other.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph kissed down her body.

Angelina arched her back in pain and pleasure.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai shivered in delight and mewled.

Leo switched nipples giving attention to the other one.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina moaned loudly. 

Raph smirked and purred. "You like this."  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai shook her head no blushing.

Leo nipped and sucked on her stomach.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina arched her back and moaned. 

Raph smirked and chuckled. He kissed her thighs.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered shivering in delight.

Leo sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph smirked and licked her clit and rubbed her pussy. 

Angelina moaned loudly.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned arching her back.

Leo rubbed her clit while he fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina moaned louder.

Raph smirked and continued to rub and lick.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled gripping his sheets.

Leo rubbed along her lining then scissored her massaging her g spot.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina cummed, hard. 

Raph sucked on her clit and scissored her.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai orgasmed cumming all over his hand and his mouth.

Leo smirked as he took out his member and shoved into her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph swallowed and grinned. 

Angelina whimpered.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed.

Leo slammed into her harder and faster.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph pulled away then pulled out his thing. 

Angelina arched her back.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai struggled trying to get him off of her.

Leo rammed into her harder and deeper.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph slammed into her. 

Angelina sobbed. "Stop please!"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai screamed in pain as she cried.

Leo gripped her hips bucking into her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph rammed into her. 

Angelina screamed.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned in pain.

Leo hit her g spot.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina moaned in pain and whimpered. 

Raph continued and hit her spot.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai reached her peak cumming all around him.

Leo climaxed cumming inside her pulling out panting.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph cummed into her. 

Angelina cummed.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned then panted. She slapped him really hard across his cheek.  
"You raped me!"

Leo nuzzled her neck churring as he breathed in her scent.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph held his cheek. 

Angelina slapped him.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai got up and tried to leave.

Leo growled at her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina whimpered. 

Raph growled and grabbed her.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Let me go!" Ai said struggling.

Leo kept her close to him.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina struggled. 

Raph pulled her to him.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai struggled in his grasp.

Leo nuzzled her neck churring.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina tried to push him away.

Raph held her close.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai kept on struggling.

Leo nipped her ear.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph licked her neck and purred. 

Angelina sobbed. "Let me go!"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai started to moan again.  
"Please stop! You already raped me!"

Leo sucked on her earlobe rubbing her hips.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina started to moan. "Please stop!" 

Raph sucked on her neck and rubbed her hips.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled.

Leo purred and made hickies on her boob.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina moaned. "I don't like this." 

Raph kissed down her body and sucked on her stomach.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered as she cried.

Leo sighed and soon stopped.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph whined and stopped.

Angelina sobbed and curled into a ball.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Let me go!" Ai said struggling.

Leo sighed and nuzzled her cooing to her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph nuzzled her. 

Angelina whimpered.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned blushing.

Leo nipped her ear groping her boobs.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina sobbed. "Please stop." 

Raph smirked and kissed her neck.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled.

Leo sucked on her earlobe rubbing her hips.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina squirmed, trying to get away. 

Raph continued to kiss her neck.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered.  
"Wh-what's your name?"

Leo kept her close to him.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina sighed. "What's your name?" 

Raph said "Raphael but call me Raph."  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded.  
"I'm Ai," she said blushing.

"I'm Leo sweetheart," Leo cooed to her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina said "My name is Angelina but call me Angel." 

Raph grinned. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed looking away from him.

Leo smirked nodding and nuzzled her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph smiled and nuzzled her. 

Angelina nuzzled back.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered.

Leo churred blushing.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph licked her neck. 

Angelina giggled.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned.  
"Raph please!"

Leo smirked rubbing her hips.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph asked "Please what?"

Angelina moaned. "Please Leo Please."  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Please stop Raph."

"What is it sweetie?"  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina sighed. "Please stop. I'm tired." 

Raph whined. "Why should I stop?"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Because I don't like you and I wanna go home."

Leo sighed and nodded cuddling against her falling asleep.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina sighed and slowly got up and got dressed and went home. 

Raph sighed. "I don't want you to leave me."  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai growled.  
"And why not?!"  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph said "Because you'll be my mate."  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed and fell asleep.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph fell asleep.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Ai woke up.

Leo woke up and growled to see she was gone.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina was at her house and had locked all the doors and windows and put chains on them. 

Raph looked over at her. "What are you going to do today?"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Go to school that's what," Ai muttered.

Leo went out of the lair and followed her scent to her apartment.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina was getting ready for school.

Raph asked "You have to go to school?"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded.

Leo went into her apartment and stopped her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina backed away from him. 

Raph whined. "Why?" He asked.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Because I have to go to school!"

Leo grabbed her taking her back to the lair.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina struggled. "I have to go to school!" 

Raph growled and pinned her to the bed.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai struggled.  
"Let me go!"

Leo ignored her taking her to his room.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina struggled more. "Leo let me go!" 

Raph shook his head. "You are not leaving."  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed glaring up at him.

Leo laid her down on his bed and locked his door.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina sobbed and whimpered. 

Raph smirked and pinned her down more.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Will you please get offa me? I won't go anywhere."

Leo cuddled her against him as he nuzzled her neck.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina sobbed harder. "Let me go." 

Raph got off her but kept a close eye on her.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed looking away from him.

Leo shook his head no.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina looked away from him. 

Raph watched her carefully.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai fell asleep.

Leo cuddled against her kissing her cheek.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina fell asleep, still crying. 

Raph cuddled up to her.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Ai woke up.

Leo woke up kissing her cheek.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph stared down at her. 

Angelina whimpered.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Hi.............." Ai muttered yawning.

Leo nuzzled her neck churring.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina looked at him. "Hi......" 

Raph nuzzled her neck and smiled.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered blushing.

Leo smirked at her.  
"Are you hungry baby?"  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina nodded. "A little." 

Raph smirked. "You hungry?"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Yes," Ai said blushing.

Leo went to get her food.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph smiled and got up and went to get her food. 

Angelina sat up and rubbed her face.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai just sat on his bed not naked waiting.

Leo came back with her food smiling at her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph soon came back with her food. 

Angelina watched him.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai soon started eating her food.

Leo handed her her food.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph watched her. 

Angelina started eating.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai soon finished eating and sighed.

Leo went to the dojo to meditate.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina finished eating then got up and got dressed and followed Leo. 

Raph sighed and got up and went to train.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai left and went back to her apartment.

Leo started meditating.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina sighed then went to her apartment. 

Raph punched the punching bags.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai went to school.

Leo was still meditating.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina went to school. She sighed.

Raph was still training.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai went to her first period class.

Leo growled and didn't find her in the lair. He left and followed her scent.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina went to her first class.

Raph growled and followed her scent.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
You forgot Raph's part  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
(fixed it)  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok

Ai was sitting down at her desk.

Leo was in disguise and followed her scent to her school.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina sat down in her class. 

Raph turned to a human and walked into the school.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai was taking a test.

Leo still a turtle walked into his mate's classroom.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina was writing notes down.

Raph walked into Ai's classroom.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai continued taking her test.

Leo walked over to her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina continued writing notes. 

Raph walked over to her desk.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai shooed him away.

Leo tried to grab her arm.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph watched her test. 

Angelina looked at him.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Excuse me sir but what are you doing? Please get out," Ai's teacher said to him.

Leo smirked at her and tried grabbing her again.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina swatted him away. 

Raph said "I just need to take to Ai." 

"Get out sir." Said Angelina's teacher.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Get out you rapist!" Ai shouted.

Leo shook his head no.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph growled. "I need to talk to you." 

Angelina said "Get out!"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"No! I'm taking a test and I don't even know who you are!"

Leo shook his head no again.

Ai's teacher tried pushing him out the door.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina's teacher tried pushing him out the door.

Raph fought. 

Angelina sobbed.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai tried going back to her test.

Her teacher called security.

Leo growled trying to get to Angelina.

Please use your own words and stop copying me  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina whimpered. "Get away from me!" 

Raph growled and tried to get back to Ai.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Security came handcuffing Raph dragging him outta there.

Ai continued taking her test.

Leo shook his head no.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina pushed him away. "Please get away from me."

Raph struggled and tried to get free.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai finished taking her test.

Leo grabbed her taking her back to the lair.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph was thrown out of the school. 

Angelina sobbed. "Let me go!"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai went to her next class.

Leo ignored her laying her down on his bed.  
"You've been a bad girl."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph growled and watched Ai. 

Angelina gulped. "No I haven't."

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai was studying.

Leo said yes you have and started kissing her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph watched her through the window. 

Angelina shook her head. "No. Please don't."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai then went to lunch.

Leo nipped and sucked on her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph growled. "Eating without me." 

Angelina sobbed. "Stop."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai went outside to eat lunch.

Leo nipped and sucked on her shoulders leaving hickies.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph snuck over to her. 

Angelina sobbed. "Leave me alone."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai continued eating her lunch.

Leo sucked on a nipple pinching the other one.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina tried to push him off. 

Raph covered her eyes and her mouth.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai started to struggle.

Leo switched nipples giving attention to the other one.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph smirked. "Hi baby." 

Angelina struggled.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Mmm!" Ai said but it was muffled. She started to cry.

Leo sucked and nipped her stomach leaving hickies.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph grinned. He picked her and her bag up and went back to the lair. 

Angelina sobbed. "Please let me go!"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai took his hand of of her mouth and she gasped.  
"Wh-who are you?!" she exclaimed.

Leo ignored her sucking on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph smirked and looked at her. "You know who I am." 

Angelina sobbed harder and tried to push him away.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai's eyes widened.  
"R-Raph? H-how?"

Leo fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph grinned. "Donnie helped me." 

Angelina arched her back and sobbed.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai struggled in his arms.  
"Let me go right now!"

Leo rubbed along her inner walls.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph dropped her onto the bed. 

Angelina sobbed harder and gasped.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai gasped and squeaked.

Leo scissored her massaging her g spot.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph hovered over her. 

Angelina cummed.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai tried pushing him off of her.

Leo lapped up her cum with his tongue.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph pinned her down on the bed. 

Angelina panted and whimpered.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai struggled.

Leo rammed his dick into her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina screamed. 

Raph smirked and licked her neck.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned.  
"Raph please stop! I'll give you anything just not this!"

Leo slammed into her harder and deeper.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph continued then sucked on her neck. 

Angelina sobbed. "Please."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled.

Leo gripped her hips bucking into her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina screamed. 

Raph smirked and continued to suck.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered.

Leo reached her g spot hitting it.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina sobbed and arched her back. 

Raph kissed down to her shoulder.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned.

Leo hit it again wanting her to cum.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina cummed. 

Raph smirked and rubbed her clit.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled.

Leo came inside her pulling out panting.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph continued to rub her.

Angelina panted and looked away.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned.

Leo nuzzled her churring.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph continued. 

Angelina whimpered.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled.

Leo fell asleep holding her close to him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Whatever geez -_-  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
And no because I didn't know you were going to sleep  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Ok but You keep saying your turn when I'm not even on  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
I see  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina tried to get away. 

Raph kissed down her body.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered.

Leo held her tightly in his arms.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina whimpered but stopped struggling.

Raph grinned and licked her clit.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned arching her back.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph sucked on it.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai groaned trying to get him off of her.  
"Raph you may look hot right now as a human but I don't want this! Please stop!"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph growled and continued to suck on her clit.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled as she started to cry pushing him off of her. She got up and escaped the lair.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph growled and got up and got dressed then ran after her.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai escaped the sewers and ran back to her apartment where her parents were waiting for her. She was naked.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph hid on the rooftop.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai started to cry in front of them and told them what happened. She stayed near her parents.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph listened.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai went into her room to grab some fresh new clothes.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph listened to her.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai got dressed and sat on her bed and cried.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph gulped. "I did this to her." He thought to himself.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai fell asleep on her bed.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph sighed and went down and looked at her through the window then went back to the lair.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Can he take her back to the lair?  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph bit his lip. He went back to her house and got her and took her back to the lair with him.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai slept soundly in his arms.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph lay her on the bed.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai was still sleeping.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph watched her sleep.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai soon woke up and screamed when she saw Raph.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph watched her.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Can he force himself on her?  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph growled and launched at her.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai screamed and tried kicking him away from her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph pinned her down.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai started to cry.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph smirked and kissed her neck.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph continued.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph kissed down her body.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai groaned.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph continued.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph sucked on her clit.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned arching her back.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph continued.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph sucked harder.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph licked her.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph licked deeper.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai groaned.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph sucked and licked her walls.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai came all around his tongue.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph swallowed.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai panted.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph smirked.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph licked her clean.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph pulled away.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai looked up at him blushing.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph purred.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai tried pushing him off of her.  
"Raph stop!"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph whined and nuzzled her.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph continued to nuzzle her.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Uh can you edit that?  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
She whimpered in pleasure  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph purred. "You smell so good."  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed trying to push him off of her.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph growled at her and pinned her down.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai struggled underneath him.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph licked her neck. "Stop struggling."  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned as she started to cry.  
"Raph stop! I don't want this!"  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph said "But you will."  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"No I won't! Now let me go!"  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph whined and purred.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed closing her eyes wishing he would just stop.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph licked down her body.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph continued.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph licked her clit.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai groaned.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph sucked on it.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned arching her back.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph licked and sucked more.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai groaned.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph slid two fingers into her.  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph moved them around.  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned arching her back.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph moved them faster.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph went faster.  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai screamed in pleasure.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph went deeper.  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai came all over his fingers.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph pulled his fingers out and licked them clean.  
20 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai looked up at him scared for she knew what was gonna happen next.  
20 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph moaned at the taste.  
20 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai tried to escape not caring if she was naked.  
20 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph grabbed her.  
20 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed and pouted.  
20 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph held her close.  
20 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai struggled in his arms.  
20 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph nuzzled her neck.  
20 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned.  
"Aren't you gonna rape me again?"

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph shook his head. "No."  
20 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Wh-why not?" Ai asked him not believing him.  
20 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph said "Because I need you to trust me."  
20 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Well I will never trust you! I hate you!" Ai spat at him.  
20 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph growled at her.  
20 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai looked away from him ignoring him.  
20 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph licked up her neck.  
20 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai pushed him away from her.  
"Stop it Raph!"  
20 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph whined and grabbed her again.  
20 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed grumbling.  
20 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph pulled her back into him.  
20 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai looked up at him sighing.  
14 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph smiled and purred.  
12 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed. He still looked like a human.  
11 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph stroked her cheek.  
2 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply


	2. Chapter 2

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph purred and continued.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai fell asleep in his arms.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph picked her up and lay her on the bed gently.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Ai woke up. She had to go to school.

Leo woke up nuzzling his mate awake.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph nuzzled her and purred. 

Angelina slowly woke up.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned.  
"Raph stop! I have to go to school!"

Leo kissed her all over her face.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph smiled and let her go. 

Angelina whined. "Leo I have to go to school."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai got dressed and got her bag walking to school.

Leo sighed and nodded letting her go.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph sighed and watched her go.

Angelina got dressed and went to school after grabbing her bag.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai went to her first period class.

Leo went to the dojo to meditate.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph went to the kitchen to get breakfast. 

Angelina went to her first class.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Pretty soon school was over and Ai got out.

Leo was watching tv on the couch.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph waited for Ai. 

Angelina walked out of school.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai walked to her house instead of the lair.

Leo went out of the lair disguised as a human and went to her.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina looked at him. "Who are you?" 

Raph went out discussed as a human and went to Ai's house.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai was in her room doing her homework.

"Leo baby remember?" Leo cooed to her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina stiffened. "Leo..." 

Raph knocked on her front door.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai went to go answer it and saw Raph as a human again.

Leo smirked and grabbed her taking her back to the lair.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph smiled. "Hey baby." 

Angelina struggled. "Leo let me go."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Leave Raph! I don't wanna see you ever again!"   
Suddenly her parents came to the door asking who he was.

Leo took her to his room.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph said "I just want to talk to you." 

Angelina whimpered. "Please let me go."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Fine then come in."

Leo kissed her lips softly nuzzling her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph walked inside. 

Angelina whimpered.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed going up to her room.

Leo deepened the kiss.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph followed her upstairs. 

Angelina whimpered. "Leo stop."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai looked up at him.

Leo ignored her nipping her ear.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph smiled. "I wanted to give you something." 

Angelina tried to push him off.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"What is it?" Ai asked him.

Leo sucked on her earlobe growling.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph pulled out a locket. 

Angelina tried to push him off again.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai looked at it.  
"It's pretty but why?"

Leo tied her down to his bed sucking and nipping on her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph said "It's for you. It's just something nice to give you." 

Angelina struggled and sobbed. "Leo please let me go."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai.sighed.  
"When're you gonna leave me alone Raph! You know I don't-" she ran to her bathroom and threw up.

Leo sucked and nipped her shoulders leaving hickies.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph ran after her and rubbed her back and held her hair back. 

Angelina sobbed. "Leo please just leave me alone and let me go."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai threw up some more.

"No! You're my mate and I love you!"  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph rubbed her back. 

Angelina whimpered.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"You got me pregnant Raph! Now I can't go to school!" Ai shouted.

Leo sucked and nipped her collarbone.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph gulped and sighed. "I'm sorry." 

Angelina said "Leo stop!"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Do you love me?"

Leo sighed and stopped.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph nodded. "I do." 

Angelina whimpered. "I'm pregnant."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed looking up at him.

Leo hugged her tightly to him.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph smiled and kissed her forehead. 

Angelina whimpered as the ropes were tugged on.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed and hugged him kissing his lips softly.

Leo untied her and kissed her lips softly.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph hugged back and kissed back. 

Angelina hesitantly kissed back.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned into the kiss.

Leo deepened the kiss.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph smiled and pulled away. 

Angelina moaned softly.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed.  
"I'll stay with you Raph."

Leo pulled away from her lips and smirked.  
"I love you."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph grinned. "Thank you so much." 

Angelina blushed. "I love you too."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed and went down to tell her parents about her boyfriend and him getting her pregnant.

Leo smiled at her and kissed her all over her face.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph waited and sat on her bed. 

Angelina giggled and squirmed.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai got beaten up by her parents and disowned. She went back to Raph.

Leo kissed her neck softly.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph hugged her. "What happened baby?" 

Angelina moaned softly.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai started to cry.  
"They beat me up Raph and told me to get out!"

Leo nipped her neck lightly.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph held her close. "Pack your stuff and come with me." 

Angelina moaned. "Leo please just let me tell you something."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded and she packed her clothes in her suitcases.

"What is it baby?" Leo asked her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph watched then helped her. 

Angelina said "I'm pregnant yes but with twins."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai left not once looking at them or talking to them ever again after that.

Leo's face brightened and he smiled.  
"That's great news sweetie!"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph followed her quickly. 

Angelina kissed him.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed and walked back to the lair.

Leo churred kissing her back.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph followed her. "I'm sorry baby." 

Angelina smiled and giggled.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai started to cry.

Leo kissed her all over her face.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph hugged her and held her close. 

Angelina giggled more. "Leo." She giggled out.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai wiped her tears away.

Leo smirked ruffling her hair.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph smiled. "You're safe with me." 

Angelina whined. "Don't do that."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded blushing.

Leo mumbled a sorry and pouted.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina nuzzled him. "It's ok." 

Raph smiled and held her tighter.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai struggled in his arms as she couldn't breathe.

Leo nuzzled her cheek churring.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph let her go. "Sorry." 

Angelina giggled and smiled.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"It's ok Raph."

Leo rubbed her hips.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph sighed and sat down. 

Angelina blushed.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Raph I want you right now."

Leo kissed her cheek gently.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph looked up at her. "In what way?" He asked her.

Angelina smiled softly and turned her head towards him.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed.  
"It should be obvious what way."

Leo snuggled against her and fell asleep.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph smirked. "You really mean it?" 

Angelina smiled and watched him.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded blushing looking away from him.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph grinned and kissed her neck.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai started to moan.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph continued to kiss her neck.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Don't you wanna go back to being your true self Raph?" Ai moaned.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph turned back to himself.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai looked at him blushing.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph smirked and hovered over her. "I love you."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed.  
"I know."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph grinned and kissed her. "Good."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned kissing her back.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph smiled and nuzzled her.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph stopped and frowned.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I whimpered in pleasure stupid."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph blushed. "Sorry." He kissed her neck.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai started to moan again.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph continued then started to suck on it.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph smirked at her. "What do you want baby?"  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Everything Raph!" Ai said.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph smirked and shoved two fingers into her. "Like this?"  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed and moaned.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph moved them around.

Angelina woke up.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned.

Leo woke up as well.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph thrust them in and out. 

Angelina looked at him.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered.

Leo looked at her.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph continued to thrust his fingers. 

Angelina kissed him.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned.

Leo kissed her back.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph continued but faster.

Angelina straddled him.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled.

Leo churred and growled.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph added another finger. 

Angelina asked "Why growl?"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered.

"Because it's what we do when we receive pleasure."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph let her get used to it. 

Angelina nodded and grinded against him.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned.

Leo growled and chirped.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph thrust them in and out. 

Angelina continued to grind.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai soon came all over his fingers.

Leo churred and took out his member.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph grinned and pulled his fingers out and licked them. 

Angelina grinded faster then looked at his member.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai panted looking up at him.

Leo looked at her with lust in his eyes for her his member getting hard.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph moaned at the taste of her. 

Angelina blushed. "Put it in me."  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai grinned looking up at him.

Leo smirked and rammed into her really fast.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph kissed her to let her taste herself. 

Angelina gasped and arched her back.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned into the kiss kissing him back.

Leo slammed into her harder and faster.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph grinned and pulled her close. 

Angelina moaned louder and louder.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled sucking on his tongue.

Leo gripped her hips bucking into her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph moaned and growled. 

Angelina cummed with a pleasured squeal.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned.

Leo came inside her pulling out panting.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph moaned more. "Feels so good." 

Angelina panted. "Wow."  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed.

Leo nuzzled her cheek churring.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph smirked at her.

Angelina blushed and smiled.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed.

Leo rubbed her hips.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph licked her neck. 

Angelina smiled more.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned.

Leo kissed her lips softly.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph continued to lick and suck. 

Angelina kissed back.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled.

Leo deepened the kiss.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph pulled away.

Angelina moaned.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed.

Leo kissed her roughly.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph grinned. 

Angelina moaned.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nuzzled him.

Leo sucked on her tongue.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph nuzzled back. 

Angelina moaned louder.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned.

Leo wrestled with her tongue.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph smirked and chuckled. 

Angelina moaned as Leo won.  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed.

Leo kissed her cheek smirking.  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph kissed her cheek. "God you're so beautiful." 

Angelina watched him.  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed.  
"R-really?"

Leo got up and went to take a shower.  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina followed him. 

Raph nodded. "Really."  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nuzzled him.

Leo turned on the water and got in.  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina got in with Leo. 

Raph nuzzled back.  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned.

Leo started washing her body.  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina relaxed and moaned softly. 

Raph grinned and licked her mating bite.  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled shivering in delight.

Leo rinsed off her body washing her hair.  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Raph asked "You like that?" 

Angelina relaxed.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded blushing.

Leo rinsed off her hair then asked her to wash his body.


End file.
